


Nossas Manhãs ("Our Mornings" originalmente por entanglednow)

by Dicionário Ambulante (why_not_sabriel)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Manhã Seguinte, Morning After, Tradução | Translation in Brazilian Portuguese
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 18:07:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3391154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/why_not_sabriel/pseuds/Dicion%C3%A1rio%20Ambulante
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isto seria o som do seu irmão fazendo sexo com um anjo a 3 quartos de distância.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nossas Manhãs ("Our Mornings" originalmente por entanglednow)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Our Mornings](https://archiveofourown.org/works/151768) by [entanglednow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/entanglednow/pseuds/entanglednow). 



> Eu entrei no fandom de Sabriel há mais de um ano atrás, e eu já comecei lendo fics em inglês. Um dia, conversando com uma menina que só lê fics em português, eu descobri que não existe nenhuma - ou muito muito muito poucas - fanfic de Sabriel em português, ela nunca nem tinha ouvido falar no ship, então eu tive a ideia de tentar traduzir algumas das minhas favoritas.
> 
> Um aviso: eu nunca fiz nenhuma tradução na minha vida (nem no curso de inglês. Isso é porque eu nunca fiz curso de inglês, mas eu completamente pretendo entrar pra um curso de tradução um dia), então com certeza tem 35749827 erros por aí, e por isso me desculpem. Nada na fic foi invenção minha, e os direitos autorais vão pro(a) autor(a).
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~
> 
> For the original author: if you're reading this, know that I've picked this fic because it's one of my favorites, and I've translated it as literally as I could. I have invented nothing of my own, I just wanted to translate this for the Supernatural fans in my country who have never heard of this ship, due to the lack of works in Portuguese. If you want to speak to me, for any reason, I can be found at why-not-sabriel.tumblr.com. Thanks.

O cérebro do Sam dói.

 

O resto do seu corpo tem bastante certeza que está na hora de acordar, mas seu cérebro está protestando que ele precisa ficar inconsciente um pouco mais, porque ele ainda parece que é feito de cotão e geleia... e  _dor_. Seu braço esquerdo está completamente dormente, provavelmente porque Sam está deitado em cima dele.

 

E também tem alguém deitado em cima dele.

 

Mas que diabos? Ele vagamente se lembra de ter havido uma festa tipo “hurrah-nós-não-morremos-num-apocalipse-ardente-e-o-mundo-ainda-está-aqui”. Na qual, considerando que eles convidaram anjos, não deveria ter tido tanto álcool. Ou talvez deveria ter mais álcool que o usual, ele não tem mais certeza. De qualquer maneira a festa não deveria envolver ficar muito bêbado, fazer algo estúpido e desmaiar às quatro da manhã com alguém com quem você pode ter conversas horrivelmente embaraçosas na manhã seguinte.

 

Apesar do que ele provavelmente acabou com as desculpas pra justificar dormir acidentalmente com o Gabriel há mais ou menos uns três meses atrás.

 

Sam tem bastante certeza que isso é uma  _coisa_ , tem bastante certeza que eles tem uma coisa agora, e isso o está preocupando de uma maneira com a qual ele não sabe lidar.

 

Ah amado Deus, alguém _por favor_  faz a minha cabeça parar de doer.

 

Há um suspiro contra as suas costas e uma mão se curva sobre a sua testa.

 

Sua cabeça pára imediatamente de martelar e balançar, e a dor de cabeça vai embora como se nunca tivesse estado ali.

 

Sam exala alívio delicioso e trêmulo, e relaxa. A mão se afasta, cai em algum lugar em sua pele, dizendo a ele de forma solícita que nudez está envolvida nesta particular manhã seguinte. Mas, pela vida dele, ele não consegue se incomodar e empurrar Gabriel pra longe. Isso sem falar no fato de que isso certamente seria muito mal agradecido. Já que agora ele pode se mexer sem ameaçar cair seu cérebro.

 

Ele respira indecisão no travesseiro por um minuto até que algo range nitidamente, distante e vago. Acontece de novo um segundo depois, ainda mais distinto e mais alto e isto é algo com o qual Sam se tornou horrivelmente familiar. Isto seria o som do seu irmão fazendo sexo com um anjo a três quartos de distância.

 

Sam coloca um travesseiro sobre sua cabeça.

 

“Oh Deus é cedo demais pra isso”, ele diz penosamente.

 

Claramente Dean _não_  acordou com uma ressaca.

 

Porque Deus gosta mais dele.

 

Há uma risada suave, vibrante, se enrolando contra suas costas.

 

“Ah, cala a boca, não é engraçado”, Sam reclama, mas ele ainda não conseguiu rolar pra longe. Ele diz a si mesmo que é porque Gabriel é mais quente do que a fria insipidez do lençol.

 

Apesar disso, ele dá menos de um minuto antes que Gabriel abra a boca e Sam será forçado, de novo, a lembrar por que isso é uma má ideia e por que ele é claramente insano.

 

Mas não há nada, e Sam tem a sensação estranha de que talvez nessa manhã Gabriel não vá irritá-lo.

 

Que talvez ele não vá sair.

 

Sam acha que ele cai no sono de novo, porque a próxima vez que ele abre os olhos ele está sozinho. Ele resmunga alguma coisa que ele não tem certeza se é pra ser irritada ou não e se coloca sentado.

 

O quarto está vazio.

 

Tarde demais para aquela teoria.

 

Ele joga os lençóis longe e vai procurar por suas roupas.

 

Ele encontra com Dean na escada, ainda com metade da blusa por colocar, e eles passam um momento se assegurando de que eles não vão derrubar o outro escada abaixo sem querer. Porque sobreviver ao apocalipse só pra cair da escada e quebrar o pescoço provavelmente faria deles estoque de risada em qualquer além vida.

 

Quando eles chegam à cozinha Gabriel está esparramado em uma das cadeiras, botas balançando precariamente na borda da mesa.

 

Sam pára tão repentinamente que Dean se choca contra suas costas.

 

“Jesus, Sam, dá um aviso.”

 

Gabriel ergue uma sobrancelha pra ele como se ele soubesse exatamente o que Sam está pensando. Depois ele move um pé longe o suficiente pra puxar uma cadeira pra ele.

 

Castiel está na cozinha também, vestido de calças e de uma camisa com os botões em sua maioria desabotoados e pra fora da calça. Ele está na frente do fogão cercado por uma variedade de caixas e poças de leite derramado.

 

“O que você está fazendo, Cas?” Dean pergunta interessadamente.

 

“Estou fazendo panquecas,” Castiel intona seriamente. “Utilizando a mistura que eu achei nos armários.”

 

Castiel está mais fazendo uma bagunça, Bobby provavelmente nem sabia que ele tinha metade dessas coisas. E também tem pegadas por todo o chão da cozinha, feitas de leite.

 

Dean olha para elas curiosamente.

 

“Cara, isso é bem impressionante”, ele decide, e então ronda, como se quisesse colocar as mãos em algum lugar mas está resistindo porque sabe que todo mundo está olhando.

 

Eventualmente ele se inclina e pressiona sua boca brevemente contra a orelha do Castiel. O anjo pausa em seu muito sério ritual de cozinhar, os cantos da boca virando levemente para cima.

 

Sam tem bastante certeza que se ele tentasse algo assim com o Gabriel ele seria forçado a se arrepender.

 

Dean se vira de volta pra eles, como que para checar se foi pego e Sam não pode resistir levantar uma sobrancelha para ele. Porque ele é quem foi presenteado com a droga do coro angelical deles essa manhã.

 

Dean encara reto de volta.

 

“Cara, nem finge olhar pra mim desse jeito, não pense que não ouvimos o que você estava fazendo às três da manhã.”

 

“Eu tava tão bêbado, nem eu sei o que eu estava fazendo às três da manhã” ele reclama. Ele olha pra cima bem a tempo de flagrar o estremecimento que Dean deu em reação a o que quer que tenha aparecido no rosto do Gabriel. Mas, no momento que ele virou-se para ver por ele mesmo, a expressão do Gabriel já tinha voltado a parecer completamente entediada.

 

Dean se joga na outra cadeira.

 

"Adivinha o que a gente vai fazer hoje? Nada, a gente não vai fazer nada hoje, porque não tem nada pra fazer hoje". Ele sorri e aparenta estar muito satisfeito consigo mesmo. Sam suspeita que ele vai ter que aguentar isso por um tempo.

 

"Dean, ainda tem pessoas pra ajudar", ele aponta.

 

"Claro, limpeza, nada que a gente já não tenha feito antes." Ele dá de ombros e coloca suas botas na outra cadeira. "Viu um apocalipse, viu todos".

 

"A culpa é toda sua se você já passou por mais quase-apocalipses do que você encontra em uma temporada de Buffy A Caça Vampiros," diz Gabriel, voz cheia de zombaria preguiçosa e de tédio. Ele consegue soar absolutamente não impressionado com os dois.

 

Castiel aparece ao lado da mesa com uma frigideira e uma pilha de pratos.

 

A frigideira contém uma seleção interessante de bege e preto, com a ocasional gota de leite ou ponto de farinha. É como se fosse um tipo estranho de experimento.

 

Castiel parece meio realizado e preocupado ao mesmo tempo.

 

Dean cuidadosamente extrai panquecas que não estão pretas em um dos lados.

 

E depois ele joga um olhar pro Sam. Como se ele fosse, de alguma maneira, um horrível traidor se ele não comer das claramente deliciosas panquecas do Castiel. Sam deveria apontar em algum momento que o anjo tem milhões, talvez bilhões de anos de idade e seus sentimentos seriam provavelmente feridos menos se Sam recusasse, do que se ele comesse uma e morresse uma morte horrível.

 

Ele suspira e decide pela mesma tática do Dean.

 

"Obrigado Cas", ele diz educadamente, e se assegura de que o anjo não veja ele raspando uma experimentalmente.

 

Castiel franze e então cautelosamente oferece a frigideira na direção do Gabriel.

 

Gabriel rola os olhos, bufa expansivamente e com um grande show de relutância arrasta para si umas duas panquecas mutiladas.

 

"Elas _provavelmente_  não vão me matar", ele murmura baixinho.

 

O que, por alguma razão, parece fazer Castiel feliz. Dean sorri para ele enquanto Gabriel não está olhando, de uma maneira que diz que há uma conversa ali sobre a qual Sam sabe nada.

 

Castiel não parece nem chateado sobre ter sido deixado com os restos duvidosos e queimados.

 

Ele adquire quatro diferentes tipos de calda e Gabriel vai direto para a de bordo, deixando Dean brevemente irritado e com sua mão no meio do ar.

 

Ele coloca tanta calda que Sam suspeita que as trágicas panquecas vão ter que aprender a nadar.

 

Sam encara suas próprias panquecas remoendo qual o gosto que ele vai querer que suas bordas queimadas tenham, quando ele tem um daqueles momentos. Aqueles estranhos momentos em que você lembra algo que tinha esquecido, ou algo que você fez enquanto bêbado e por um segundo você não lembra se realmente aconteceu ou não.

 

Existe uma ligeira possibilidade de que ele pode, no meio de um sexo-relacionado, pós-apocalíptico ato, ter contado ao Gabriel que ele o amava.

 

Ele encarou suas panquecas.

 

Talvez?

 

\-----

 

O sabor de panquecas queimadas acompanhou Sam pelo resto da manhã. Dean permaneceu na cozinha para ajudar Castiel a limpar seu grande experimento de panqueca antes que Bobby aparecesse e demandasse saber quem deixou uma bomba sabor café da manhã em sua cozinha.

 

Sam está catando garrafas de cerveja vazias espalhadas pela casa em lugares estranhos, escorregando seus dedos entre elas e carregando-as até a cozinha quando ele está de mãos cheias. Exatamente _quanto_  foi que eles beberam noite passada?

 

Gabriel ajuda brevemente.  Ele acha duas garrafas enfiadas atrás do sofá com os rótulos arrancados e passa-as pra direção do Sam. Depois ele joga seus braços por cima da parte de trás do sofá e parece contente em só olhar.

 

Essa é a primeira vez em que Gabriel não desapareceu imediatamente após eles terem acordado juntos.

 

Sam ainda está tentando entender se isso é por causa do que ele disse - mesmo não tendo absoluta certeza se ele realmente disse aquilo ou se ele só pensou bem forte.

 

“Então”, Sam diz, de uma maneira casual que provavelmente não convence ninguém, “o que exatamente aconteceu noite passada?”. Ele sabe algo sobre isso, lembra-se talvez da maior parte da noite, mas a memória fica um pouco incerta no fim e Sam não tem completa certeza do que realmente aconteceu e do que foi alucinação induzida pelo álcool.

 

Sam pensa por uma fração de segundo que há algo tenso debaixo da expressão de divertimento do Gabriel. Mas então desaparece, e só resta uma questionável sobrancelha levantada em vez disso.

 

Gabriel suspira, como se Sam fizesse um hábito de se preocupar com coisas que não são particularmente importantes.

 

“Nada terrível, se é isso com o que está preocupado. Nenhum assassinato cometido no estado vizinho, nenhum bicho de estimação roubado, nenhuma adolescente chorando para os pais como você a deflorou à noite.”

 

Gabriel coloca suas botas para o alto e ocorre ao Sam que isso é uma outra distração.

 

Sam pára de procurar garrafas e apóia seu quadril na parte de trás do sofá, fazendo Gabriel levantar a cabeça para olhar pra ele, embora não pareça importar. Gabriel é Gabriel não importa por que ângulo ele te olhe.

 

Ele observa a boca do Sam como se estivesse lembrando que gosto ela tem, e depois devagar, relutantemente, ele levanta os olhos pra olhar nos do Sam.

 

Sam franze, porque isso deveria ser muito mais fácil do que é.

 

Não é como se eles nunca tivessem se beijado antes. Admitidamente, geralmente é mais como um prelúdio pro sexo e Sam fez um hábito de estar bêbado, com raiva ou medicado na maioria das vezes que eles fizeram isso. Não em todas, mas na maioria.

 

O que o faz ter certeza de que ele é a pior outra-metade da relação. E bagunçada ou não ele está certo de que é isso o que eles estão tendo. O que não deveria ser essa surpresa toda.

 

Ele está um pouco maravilhado que Gabriel ainda não tenha transformado ele em alguma coisa.

 

“Muita coisa parece meio confusa”, Sam diz devagar.

 

Gabriel dá uma rolada de olhos e vira sua cabeça para longe, e Sam surpreende até a si mesmo pegando o queixo dele e virando-o de volta para encará-lo.

 

O que parece um bom momento para-

 

Sam inclina-se sobre o sofá e o beija, um apertar de lábios desordenado e firme. Mas é a primeira vez que ele o fez só porque ele podia. A primeira vez que eles o fizeram em um lugar onde outras pessoas pudessem vê-los.

 

Gabriel diz absolutamente nada quando Sam o solta. Ele parece atipicamente surpreso.

 

“Eu disse…?” Sam não tem certeza de como terminar a pergunta sem soar estúpido, sem colocar tudo ali. Mas ele acha que se ele não souber ele irá enlouquecer, e ele acha que se não perguntar agora ele nunca o fará.

 

Ele deixa a pergunta pendurada, sem saber como terminá-la.

 

“É”, diz Gabriel sobriamente. “Você disse.”

 

Quase não há indicação na voz do Gabriel sobre o que ele pensa disso, exatamente, mas ele fica imóvel da mesma maneira que Castiel fica imóvel quando ele está esperando Dean responder a uma pergunta importante.

 

“Eu sou um namorado de merda”, Sam conclui, o que soa muito, muito errado. Mas é meio que verdade.

 

Gabriel parece surpreso e depois divertido e depois quietamente enigmático.

 

Ele inclina sua cabeça para um lado.

 

“Uma vez eu transformei você num avestruz, então provavelmente estamos quites.”

 

Sam pisca.

 

“Quando foi que você me transformou num avestruz?”

 

Gabriel ri e agarra a camisa do Sam, e realmente há uma quantidade de força injusta atuando quando Sam é puxado para baixo de novo.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Meu tumblr é why-not-sabriel.tumblr.com. Mas estejam avisados, o blog é todo em inglês (asks podem ser em qualquer uma das duas línguas). Obrigado ^_^


End file.
